In your shadow I can shine - Phanfic
by hypnoticfairytales
Summary: Dan's a mess, unsure about everything. Then Phil enters his life and everything changes, but for the better or worse? A fluffy, cute, angsty phanfic with a few plot twists! Leave a review and i'll check out your fanfiction as well.
1. Chapter 1

I dumped my rucksack on the floor and collapsed onto my bed. It was just like any other day. My laptop lay on my bed, along with the European Union Law essay which was due soon. I brush away the unfinished essay and put the laptop on my thighs.

I updated my Facebook status, liked some photos. Everyone on there seemed so happy, like they knew exactly what they wanted to do with their lives. I couldn't see myself having a career in Law, I wanted to do drama – but of course I thought it wasn't possible. It was too late then anyway.

I decided to watch some YouTube. I had always wanted to be someone who made videos on there, but I was always so scared people were going to judge me and anyway I didn't have an amazing sense of humour or personality.

I looked on my Twitter, scrolling through my tweets. AmazingPhil had tweeted me again: "Hey Dan, do you want to Skype? :3"

A smile filled my face. _The_ AmazingPhil wanted to Skype me?

"Sure lol xD" I tweet back.

_Connecting, please be patient_

I saw Phil's face appear on my screen, he was smiling. My heart suddenly did that flippy over thing.

"Hi Dan," Phil said to me.

I blushed for some reason. Was I nervous or was it something else?

"Hi Phil," I replied.

"Are you in Uni right now?" he asked.

I sighed.

"Yeah and its literally shit."

We talked for a while. I was really nervous at first but soon I felt comfortable. I glanced at the clock on my wall; it was 9:00pm already. Over 3 hours – yet it had felt like minutes.

"It was great talking to you, Dan," said Phil, "But I really need to go now."

"That's fine,"

"Hey…uh…do you want to Skype tomorrow as well. I'm free all evening."

"Yes, of course!"

"Bye, Dan,"

"Bye, Phil"

_Your partner has disconnected._

I felt really happy, for the first time in ages. I shut my laptop which was starting to burn my lap, and put it towards my side.

I was already looking forward to tomorrow evening.


	2. Chapter 2

(Phil's POV)

I logged onto Skype.

_Connecting. Please be patient._

Dan's face appeared on my laptop screen. He was smiling, his side fringe lying floppily across his forehead and across his eye. It looked really nice.

"Hi Phil," he said.

"Hey Dan," I reply, "How's your day been?"

"Crap,"

That was when I noticed how tired he looked. Not tired in a sleep-deprived way, but like he was tired of living.

"Dan, is everything all right?" I said, hesitantly. But I instantly regretted saying that because I already knew the answer to the question.

He shook his head.

"I'm so sick of Uni. I hate Law, I hate what I'm doing and I hate myself."

I wished I could just comfort him and make him smile – anything.

"Hey, um…Dan…," I said, "Do you want to meet up some time? Like tomorrow…or is that too early…"

"Tomorrow," Dan said, quickly. And then he blushed, "If that's fine with you, of course,"

"Yeah sure, how does 3:00pm in Starbucks sound? You know the one in Town, by the shopping centre?"

"That would be great!"

We talked for ages afterwards, about anything and everything. I could see Dan smiling again, he seemed much more relaxed, yet he still looked a bit nervous. But again, I had no idea why. Maybe it was just a trait he had.

It was at least 2:00am when we had finally finished Skyping, but I definitely didn't mind. Dan had the knack of making me laugh. We had a lot in common – we liked similar bands, video games and stuff like that – yet we were so different. And I liked that.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Dan's POV)_

I tugged at my hair, trying to make it look nice. I was wearing my favourite black t-shirt and skinny jeans. I smoothed a crease on my t-shirt, biting my lip nervously.

Today was finally the day I was going to meet Phil.

I hurried to the Starbucks where we arranged to meet up. I glanced at my watch – 5 minutes early. I breathed a sigh of relief, but my heart was racing inside. What if he didn't like me? What if I screwed up?

I sat down on a table for two, tapping anxiously on the table-top.

Then I felt a light tap on my back. I quickly turned around. It was Phil.

"Hey Dan," he said, smiling.

"Hi," I said. I leant over to give him a hug. Phil jerked back, confused.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"I'm…sorry…," I said.

"No, no, it's fine," he replied, smiling again. And then we hugged properly. It felt warm and nice.

We sat down.

I put my hand into my pocket, looking for some money to buy us drinks but I had forgotten to bring any.

"Shit, I don't have any money," I said, "Typical of me."

"Don't worry, I'll buy you one," said Phil, looking in his coat pocket, "Ugh, I only have about £3, should we just share a drink?"

"Yeah, sure," I said.

_Don't screw this up Dan. Don't do anything stupid._

"One Iced Skinny Flavoured Latte for you," said the waitress, handing over the drink to me.

"Do you not want one as well?" she said to Phil.

"We're sharing," he said.

The waitress smiled, nervously.

"Sure," she said.

We sipped nervously out of two straws. It was really awkward at first; I had never felt so nervous before. At least, not like this.

However, after a while, it felt comfortable. By the end of the day, it felt like I had known Phil in person forever.

"I'm free for the whole day, you know," Phil said, as we were leaving Starbucks, "We could walk around town and stuff…if that's alright with you."

"That sounds great!"

"You know what; I need to buy that new Sonic 4 game,"

"Yeah same, let's go to HMV now and get it."

"And then afterwards you can come to mine."

I smiled at Phil. And he smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Phil's POV)_

We walked around town for a while, we visited HMV and then walked around the local park and had a look at all the shops. It was getting dark by the time we got back to my house.

"I'm so hungry," said Dan, collapsing on to my bed.

"Let's order some pizza," I replied, getting my phone out and dialling the number in.

"How the hell do you know the pizza delivery number off by heart, Phil?"

"No idea," I said, smiling.

After we ordered the pizza, we lazed around, going on the Internet and just talking.

"So, what are you up to in Uni?" I asked.

"Nothing, really," Dan said, his smile instantly disappearing, "Lectures, parties…that shit."

I felt really, really bad for bringing the subject of Uni up because I knew how unhappy Dan was about talking about it.

"Things get better, you know," I said, quickly. I put my hand on his back.

"No they won't," he said, putting his head in his arms.

"Yes they will," I said, "Trust me. You have 2 years left at Uni so you don't have to worry about your future for quite a bit."

"But what will I do_ after_ that?" Dan said, "I suck at Law, I suck at everything."

"No you don't, Dan," I said, "You're great – really great. Things will sort themselves out, okay?"

"Okay," he said.

Suddenly, he looked up at me, leaning closer, closing his eyes. I didn't realise it quick enough, and before I could barely breathe, his lips were on mine. They were soft and it felt nice. He leant in even closer, his presence surrounding me.

_But I was stupid. _

I jerked back, confused, pushing him away.

"Dan?" I said, shaking slightly.

He looked at me with those pretty brown eyes of his, which looked lost and faraway.

"I….I'm…so sorry," he mumbled, recoiling away from me.


	5. Chapter 5

_(Dan's POV)_

What the fuck did I just do? I screwed up. Again.

"Dan, i-it's fine," Phil said, trying to smile. But it wasn't.

"I'm sorry," I said again, quietly.

He bit his lip, his eyes pondering in thought.

The doorbell rang and Phil went to get it.

"Look, Dan, the pizza is here," he said, smiling.

"Yay," I exclaimed. I tried so hard to pretend it never happened but it was obvious that it was both what we were thinking of.

"You don't have to be sorry, Dan," Phil said, "_I'm_ sorry, okay?"

"Okay," I mumbled.

Phil edged closer to me, hesitantly placing his hand on my back.

He put his hand on my chin, tilting my face towards his.

And we kissed. Again.

Only this time it was different, we both meant it. And it felt like heaven.

"No homo," I said, laughing a little.

"Totally," Phil replied, laughing back. I noticed that he was blushing.

My whole body was shaking, but not because I was scared or upset. I felt alive.


End file.
